


Pinescone AU Drabbles (but nsfw edition)

by AvidReader3019



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Almost smut?, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Fade to Black, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Masochism, Omega Dipper Pines, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Wirt, What Have I Done, mostly - Freeform, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReader3019/pseuds/AvidReader3019
Summary: Various little snippets from AUs I've considered but likely won't write an entire universe for and some for ones I already have but this part doesn't fit into the plot or was an alternate timeline idea. Each chapter is different and will have a little context in the summary. But this time there's some sexy.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 8





	1. You did what now? (Barely even canon divergent but Wirt is a demon hunter kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did copy paste the previous summary how could you tell? I'm so bad at them now I'm just using the same ones. These are short, apologies.

Dipper gasps into the kiss and attempts to tug Wirt downward, closer, but he resists and laughs breathlessly. "Eager aren't we?"

"It's been  _ months _ , I'm allowed to be a little demanding." He huffs and tries to prop himself up on his elbows enough to reach Wirt's face, but he backs away teasingly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You're  _ always _ demanding, and never a 'little'."

Dipper fakes a shocked look. "I thought that was why you loved me?"

"It _is_ , among a million other things... I never said it was bad." Dipper smiles as Wirt leans down to kiss him once again, one hand framing his face gently, the other keeping him upright. It's almost weird how he's avoiding contact, but his eyes are fully blown when he breaks away and Dipper forgets his train of thought. " _God_ _Mason_... It's been so long."

"I know. Believe me, I know..." He wipes away the tear that threatens to fall and Wirt smiles at him, softly.

He brushes his hands through Dipper's hair, looking him over. They've been separated for  _ far _ too long by fate and obligation. Both of them had been sobbing wrecks at the airport and now... They barely made it five minutes before Dipper threw his shirt across the room and laid on the bed, dragging Wirt back the entire way by his belt loops.

“There’s so many things I’ve dreamt about doing to you...”

" _ Show me _ .”

That’s all the permission he needs to capture Dipper's lips again, with an intensity that blinds the rest of his senses and remains when Wirt moves downwards, kissing along his jawline, to his collarbone, teasing and licking along his chest... 

He can't see, hear, feel anything other than wherever Wirt's mouth decides to venture. Dipper’s perception is narrowed to those sensations and Wirt presses him down more securely than he ever has, bringing Dipper to fiddle with the bottom of Wirt’s sweater, slowly inching it upwards, but interestingly enough, Wirt moves away,  _ again _ , going so far as to stop touching Dipper to tug his sweater back into place..

Stubborn as ever, Dipper tries again but this time Wirt grabs his arms to place them above his head.

“Mason, j-just enjoy yourself.”

Wirt hasn’t stuttered in front of him like that in years. It’s so uncharacteristic of the man he’s come to know as confident and fearless in his own quiet way.

Dipper tries to move his arms, but can’t manage to yank his hands back...  _ since when has Wirt been able to...? _ He must just be exhausted or not pulling as hard as he thinks he is, so he tries something else. The next time Wirt tries to kiss him, Dipper turns his head.

“Come  _ on _ .”

“Not until you tell me why you get to touch and I don’t.”

“You’ll get to touch in a second just be patient—“

Dipper fixes him with a furious glare. “Quit dodging the question Wirt, what’s wrong? I’m not okay if you’re not okay and I haven’t heard your voice crack like that in quite some time.”

“It’s really not a big deal.” Wirt crosses his arms but his eyes widen and he shoves them behind his back, sitting back up to straddle Dipper’s waist.

Dipper ignores the contentment running through him at Wirt towering over him like he is and holds his ground. “Well if it’s not a big deal, give me my shirt back, you don’t get to see me either.”

Wirt sighs and lays his head on Dipper’s chest, still bending to keep his torso from touching Dipper’s, and arms out of reach. It’s an awkward position but for whatever reason he doesn’t seem to want Dipper touching him..? Dipper knows he didn’t do anything, so Wirt has to be all worried about something on his end. He wasn’t acting weird at the airport, didn’t get nervous until Dipper went to take his shirt off.

“I was hoping to be so far in the moment that you wouldn’t notice... Or well I was curious about how long it would take at least… I’m just- please don’t hate me?”

Dipper slowly processes the words and bites his lip. He wants to ease Wirt’s fear but he can’t do that when he doesn’t even know what the problem is, but it’s not like it’ll go away on its own so he might as well just get it over with. “Why don’t you take the sweater off? Let me see. If it’s a scar or something that’s like- dude you’re in pretty good company.“

Wirt shakes his head and throws off the sweater in one swift motion while Dipper’s jaw drops. He’s-- He said he wouldn’t care. He doesn’t care, he  _ doesn’t _ but holy shit. He’s not— it’s Wirt, Dipper could never imagine him as the muscled type,  _ ever _ , and he’s not... not quite but- but fuck Dipper’s entire existence, he’s practically drooling over those shoulders in less than a second. He’s not even- it’s not even like a lot. It’s not a huge change, he couldn’t even tell anything through the sweater, but his arms are carrying some definition now and Dipper knows if he had worn a button up like usual it would’ve strained and they wouldn’t have made it home before he ripped those buttons to shreds.

Dipper finally manages to tear his eyes away from Wirt’s arms and torso long enough to catch the self satisfied smirk  _ that jerk _ is throwing at him.

“You  **asshole** ! You played me! I was concerned here I was trying to be all supportive and shit and you knew-” Dipper hits his exposed chest and marvels at how firm it feels, demeanor easily shifting from playful annoyance to intrigue. He runs his hands up and down making his words falter.

“Maybe just a little, your reactions are too good when I’m able to surprise you and you figure things out too easily! uhm I was slightly worried but the everything you said was pretty comforting and there’s uh— I think you’re drooling.”

“I said that  _ out loud _ ?”

Wirt laughs and moves to sit back on the bed, massaging the thighs he was just sitting on. “Little bit, yeah.”

Dipper breathes out a  _ fuck _ . And sits up, tentatively moving his hands to trail along Wirt’s arms. It’s not— He shouldn’t be— He shouldn’t care but Wirt is  _ his _ and he’s allowed to admire for a second. He’s always thought Wirt was breathtaking but he said he did this on purpose, it was a surprise and it’s more the thought that Dipper wants to shower in affection. Doing something with him in mind and something that probably took a while? No that doesn’t make sense, he wouldn’t on purpose Wirt has never cared and neither has Dipper so then why?

“I look damn good, huh? I know you thought I did before, or you were good at lying about it.” The topic is causing him to blush to his chest and stumble over the confidence and bravado Dipper knows is difficult to keep up. “This uhm was more uh it wasn’t my goal? I just I did the research you wanted me to do? With the demons and everything,which was mentally easy enough, I mean Dipper I’ve played video games with more complex AI than—  _ ahem _ sorry off topic, but I know you don’t like- uh so I didn’t do anything drastic, nothing on purpose, but yeah you were sorta right fighting demons is it’s a lot more physically involved than I’d anticipated but apparently it does wonders for wanting to break your boyfriend I guess?” His words are confident, sure, but easily spotted as hesitant and uneasy, a peek behind the curtain at his insecurities that Dipper plans on erasing as soon as possible.

Dipper smiles and keeps feeling up his arms. “Oh  _ absolutely _ . Consider me thoroughly broken” He starts using his mouth instead of his hands to explore the terrain, kissing up and down his arms and torso. He ends up at those unfairly broad shoulders and starts biting and sucking a bruise into the still soft flesh. Dipper hums as Wirt shudders under him and finally leans away nodding approvingly at the mark that’s already beginning to darken. “You’re still using the lotion I got you? Wow and I thought I was a sap, at least you taste nice.”

His blush darkens and eyes go a little less than focused under Dipper’s attention. “You’re a dork and uhm yes I use- It reminded me of you and uh don’t act like you-- You smell like apple cinnamon Dipper, and I know you didn't buy that for yourself. I uhm I didn’t even— This wasn’t actually the surprise that’s more… Again, most was just a consequence of the demons, but uhm my goal was uh… I’ll just say it, I made you a promise forever ago and uh I want to make good on it.” He looks at Dipper expectantly, biting his lip.

“Does that mean-“ Dipper’s eyes widen and he’s practically bouncing with excitement. “ _ Ohhh _ \- Wirt you really shouldn’t have... you’ve got quite the workout on your hands this summer. I wanna test this out  _ immediately _ , well, no we were in the middle of— But soon, right after.” He’s punctuating every sentence with a kiss and Wirt is giggling which only encourages him. “I’m not walking ever ever ever again. Welcome to carrying me forever. I’m never leaving your embrace again.”

Wirt’s eyes sparkle with delight. “I’d love that—“

“I’m quitting school, then. It’s settled. What do you even need college for anyway? Nothing more important than being both carried and fucking pinned by you as often as possible. We’re gonna see exactly what you can do~ We would’ve regardless but Wirt you could—” Dipper’s excitement falters for a moment and he bites his lip, looking down. “You think you can carry me? Really?”

Wirt nods, shyly. “Yeah? I’m pretty sure— that was the goal and I wouldn’t get your hopes up just to let you down. I promise I’ve-- uhm I may have practiced.”

Dipper leans over for another kiss, not missing a beat before swiping his tongue across Wirt’s lip for permission that’s granted before he can even finish. He tries to pour every ounce of gratitude and passion into the kiss along with some dexterous movements that won a lot of bets involving way too many drinks and a cherry stem, but more importantly, guarantee a moan and Wirt tugging him impossibly closer.

“You’re really too good to me. All that just so you could—“

“Mason, I’d do a hell of a lot just to hold you more often, if you’d let me, like you have no idea.” He leans forward and whispers into Dipper’s ear. “I want my hands on you as often as possible.”

“ _ Good _ . They’re about to be… Now, get over here and fuck me like you mean it.”

Wirt smirks and it’s still so dizzyingly unfamiliar that Dipper doesn’t even notice he’s being moved until his back hits the sheets and Wirt is on top of him again. 

“With pleasure.”


	2. Blizzard (Lumberjack AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt doesn't wanna get out of bed but Dipper is like c'mon man... I mean that's really it honestly

“Maaason C’mere” Wirt’s arms manage to reach him before Dipper makes it to the edge of the bed and he sighs, not really thinking as he slips easily back into Wirt’s hold, coming to a stop against his chest. 

“I’m not gonna let us starve to death, come on, Wirt, let me go.”

“Mmm... No. I don’t think so. If you really wanted out, we both know you could easily push me off. Or like just throw me across the room or something.” He pulls Dipper closer, intertwining their legs to hold him in place.

“....You’ve got me there.” Dipper bites his lip to suppress giggles as Wirt presses soft, tender kisses along his neck and the underside of his jaw, playfully pushing him off. “Seriously, stop it’s been days we have to do something...”

Wirt scoffs. “I don’t see why. It’s a blizzard, that’s not our fault and if the weather decides we deserve a fucking break, well... I’m exhausted. I know you’re exhausted. No one's gonna check out books in this weather anyway, and if anyone demands firewood I’ll show ‘em your axe and tell them exactly where they can shove it—“

Dipper turns a bright pink. “Wirt! You can’t just—“

“Oh, I can and would." Wirt pulls the blanket back over their shoulders from where Dipper threw it off earlier and closes his eyes. "I’m never leaving this bed and neither are you.”

Dipper huffs, but snuggles into the warmth anyway. It's starting to get cold again, the fire having been reduced to embers hours before. Yet another reason at least one of them has to get out of this damn bed and if it's gotta be Dipper then so be it. He knows if he actually managed to get up Wirt might just throw him back on, bundle him up and take care of things himself, leaving Dipper to follow and then they'd both be up and cold and doing stuff all day which is why Wirt is keeping him here, not losing this first battle is critical to the day's plans, but they've been doing nothing for days and the guilt is starting to eat Dipper up a little.

“I was gonna make pancakes!”

Wirt hums and Dipper feels it vibrate against his back. There’s nothing between them, clothes discarded long ago and sheets kicked off by one of them. Dipper knows for a fact it has to be Wirt but he claims he couldn’t have, squished against the wall like he is... Dipper knows it’s just another ploy to get him to move the bed to the center of a wall, “like an adult” well sorry Wirt fuck you and your stupid idea of getting eaten without wall protection. And uh Dipper will be the first to admit to liking the uh leverage it provides...

“First it's pancakes and then it's getting things picked up and then it's tending to the fire and then it's getting those business cards made you promised Mabel you'd do weeks ago but didn't wanna... Need I go on? I know you and if you step one foot out from this bed you'll be lost to me for good and then I'll have to be productive and uhm." He trails off and Dipper looks back to catch the faintest of genuine frowns before it's hidden underneath a fragile smile. “Cuddling with me isn't the worst use of your day I hope, but if it's food you're worried about just hand me the chocolates, they should be like somewhere in reach on the floor, probably like somewhere below the bed.”

Dipper files the frown away for later questioning and fakes a shocked expression. “Why the everloving fuck are they underneath-- And why would-- If you know they're there you should've put them somewhere else, which, speaking of,  _ how the fuck are you so thin? _ You like only eat chocolate. I didn't think there was anyone worse than me out there, but damn.”

Wirt shrugs, grinning. “Hand them over and I might tell you.”

“You’re impossible.” Dipper shakes his head, fond, and throws the chocolates at him. “Soo~”

Wirt’s face lights up and he leans over, whispering into Dipper’s ear. “Fucking you senseless is just such good exercise.”


	3. Dungeon (Dragon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This I need to uhm apologize uh. Listen.. So Dragon AU Wirt's a dragon, Dipper's a knight. Dipper has a very specific idea of fun and who would Wirt be to deny him? I'm leaving now I can't this is-- I have to go and I wrote the damn thing.   
> This is why those tags for Dom/Sub, possessive behavior, masochism, etc. exist, just a warning.

Wirt tightens the manacles one last time and yanks to make sure they’ll stay. His eyes shift to Dipper, already slitted. He’s already having a hard time keeping his human form together after what Dipper’s asked to do and with him chained to the wall like this...

“And you’re sure about this?”

Dipper nods eagerly. “Oh definitely. I knew what I wanted to do in here the minute I first lay eyes on it.”

Wirt turns a bright red, literally, and the stone walls are bathed in a glow that looks like blood considering the setting. “Dipper You can’t be serious! We weren’t even—“

“Yeah, I mean I never imagined that it’d be like this, exactly, but I did want—“ He’s starting to match the walls now. “Look this isn’t going exactly how we planned... I should have known you’d be too nervous to do it, some dragon you are.”

Dipper is obviously teasing, but his serious tone means he’s tired of stalling, okay. But just one more— “You remember the safe word?”

Dipper rolls his eyes and says it. 

“Okay well, just remember if I’m being too much— I mean you don’t have to like I’ll be okay—“

“Wirt” Dipper jangles the manacles for emphasis. “If I didn’t want to be doing this I wouldn’t have begged you to chain me against a wall, let alone spent hours dragging all this stuff down here. I know you have unlimited stamina or whatever but jeez that’s a lot of stuff.”

Wirt barely keeps from growling but mutters. “Well you didn’t have to help.” 

He meets Dipper’s eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to let go of all the control, well not all, but to be a bit looser. Less him yelling at his instincts to be quiet and more listening to those suggestions. He knows that no matter what, both sides of him agree on one thing Dipper gets what he wants so he knows for certain that if something goes wrong he’ll immediately do anything to make it stop.

The room heats up several degrees as he allows his eyes to roam over Dipper; hungry, possessive in a way he usually tries to prevent.

Dipper shudders under the attention and every movement is accompanied by clanging from the chains.

Wirt nearly shifts, but wouldn’t it be better to see what exactly he can do just like this? And then really break him later? Wouldn’t it be nice to watch the human writhe and moan and know that he could do so much more? And he’ll get to that but first... 

Dipper said he could do whatever he wanted, that he trusted him, that he wanted to see what it looked like when he did anything that felt natural no matter how weird or different it seems and oh, there’s so much he wants to do.

Mind made up, Wirt takes his sweater and throws it with the others, rolling his shoulders as he slips just a little further away from his human guise.

His chin lifts and his back straightens leaving him to look down on his lover. Wirt grabs the chain attached to the iron around Dipper’s throat and tugs on it to edge him forward. 

There’s enough slack in the restraints to allow him to stumble forward and Wirt sees his face illuminated by the soft, warm lighting scattered throughout the room. He’s trying to suppress a grin and his eyes are fully blown scanning up and down Wirt’s torso like he can’t pick what to focus on first and he reaches out to touch...

Well, he can’t have that. Wirt grabs his hands, pouring more strength into the hold than he ever has, letting Dipper, for the first time, feel, really personally feel, a fraction of his strength. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Wirt hesitates for a moment, but Dipper’s heart beat is still the same steady eagerness and not pounding in fear. He’s fine Wirt tries to push his concern aside focusing on the fact that Dipper wants this and that’s all it takes for him to narrow his eyes and renew his hold. “You don’t touch unless I say so. Is that clear?”

His voice is a low growl, commanding, exactly how he’s expected to react to anything he owns daring to fall out of line

Dipper whimpers instinctively at the tone, as it triggers that part of the brain holding predator/prey instincts and ignores reason, and he blushes a fierce red, stuttering, while Wirt purrs.

"There we go... See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Finally doing what you're told for once." Wirt releases Dipper's hands by shoving them roughly to his sides and resumes his hold on the chain, tighter, more sure this time. "Don't think you're off the hook, though. You have to be punished for what you did and I regretfully have to be the one to give it to you." 

He pulls the chain again for good measure, cutting off Dipper's air supply for a moment before releasing it. "Don't worry, I'd never break one of my things irreparably. As you can see--" He gestures towards the various hordes scattered around the room, and the sight of those alone fill him to the brim with pride and possession. 

His eyes widen and the mix of emotions from having his mate naked and chained to a wall before him, spread open and wanting, all of his hordes in one spot, being in complete and total control, Dipper unable to do anything but accept whatever Wirt decides to give him-- It's dizzying and he loses his grip a bit more, slipping further into a haze, letting instinct decide what is best, something he never does, something Dipper asked to see.

The dragon grins, revealing a mouthful of fangs he tried to stay as human as he could but with Dipper reacting the way he is and as expected, there's that delicious sound again. He was apprehensive about this but Dipper seems to be enjoying himself and if it stays that way... He maybe wouldn't mind doing this again. It's a lot more satisfying to watch the knight squirm than he'd anticipated.

It's been getting steadily warmer as he loses those few traces of humanity, causing Dipper to be coated in a thin layer of sweat, and Wirt barely notices as something winds around those slick, gorgeous thighs.

"Ah... Wirt, what the fuck?"

He hadn't even noticed he was so distracted by the sight in front of him, but is he fully-- Yep, and Dipper hasn't seen his tail in any sort of human-adjacent form before. He's staring in wonder at it and cast in sharp contrast by the shadows Wirt hadn't noticed, he seems to be not noticing a lot of things... His wings are dark and wide behind him, spread open nearly as wide as Dipper's legs. Speaking of which...

Now that he's aware of it, he purposefully weaves his tail through and around Dipper's thighs, caressing and teasing before pulling abruptly back. No, not yet. Not that easily, he isn't going to give in just because of pleading eyes and oh no.

"Wirt, please." Dipper sounds wrecked, but he's barely done anything... He stumbles forward on shaky limbs, looking more like a newborn deer than anything else, and Wirt realizes he must have been squeezing a lot harder than he thought and the idea of there being bruises marking Dipper as his in the morning derail his thoughts completely. The deer thing was bad enough because his thoughts can't go there, not with his jaw already aching with the desire to-

Wirt swallows and steps back, he needs to make this last, wants to make this last, but it'd be fun to, is that too mean? Fuck it

Wirt brings his tail back to wind around Dipper's legs and relishes in watching a smug grin take over his face that quickly dissolves into an expression of surprise and satisfaction as Wirt teases at his hole. Wirt makes sure the spines are up and works his tail in, bending and twisting in a way that has Dipper moaning and struggling to keep still if the clanging is any indication. Hell, Wirt's temperature in this form alone should cause Dipper to have his eyes roll back like that, but his pleasure comes from whipping his tail back with no warning and using it to lightly hit Dipper's chest.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself because that's the last touch you'll be getting from me for a while"

“ _ Wirt  _ ” Dipper’s voice is needy and desperate and Wirt almost,  _ almost _ , gives in, but he takes a deep breath and steps back.

“Well well well.” Wirt uses his tail to lift Dipper’s chin to meet his eyes, he’s taller now, towering a good several feet above his knight, another product of failing to keep himself in human form.

How can he when is mate is acting like this? So desperate for his touch he’s straining against the bonds with a determination Wirt’s only ever seen when he was in battle, and maintaining his promise of leaving him wanting, of withholding touch. Well, he’s already broken it with caressing his face and Wirt flicks his tail back quickly when he realizes.

“You’re so frustrating. Do you know how— All the things I want to— You think this is bad? You think me having you drag years worth of collections down here was a lot? Was unnecessary? You have no idea the things I want to do. Or maybe not me but my instincts, my impulses are screaming at me all the time about you and I can’t do anything about it. ‘No Dipper would think that’s weird, No he wouldn’t like that. No if you do that you’ll lose him. No control yourself all he’s doing is reading and you’re breaking.’ I’m pathetic when it comes to you. And then you come down here.” 

Wirt takes a deep breath. “You come down here and ask me to do this. Do you have any idea what this means to me?”

Dippers head is tilted to the side, eyebrows knit becuase this isn’t part of what they’d planned. This isn’t the rough treatment he’d asked for, this is Wirt wanting to tell him something and only now feeling like he’s in a position to do so. Dipper listens carefully and shakes his head, both worried and extremely curious.

“Mason Pines. You are my most valuable treasure, the only person I’ve ever cared for, will ever care for. You’re my everything, my beautiful constellation, the only good in this world as far as I’m concerned. And you ask me to hurt you? To punish you? I could never, but that’s where the problem lies. See, when everything in me is screaming to give you whatever you want... how could I say no?”

Dipper sighs and looks down. “Hey Wirt listen you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought... I thought it would be fun and you seemed like maybe I misunderstood but I thought you were just as—“

“No! That’s just it! That’s the fucking problem Dipper! I do wow do I want to, but it’s like this battle between because—“

Wirt wraps himself around Dipper and rests his head on his shoulder hissing into his ear. “I want to devour you. As much as I want to treasure and lavish you in gifts and attention until you’re the worst knight ever because I’ve made you needy and spoiled and the polar opposite of humble. As much as I want that—“ 

He sucks in a breath and lowers his voice to a growl, switching which shoulder he’s resting on. “ _ I want to see your insides _ , to taste you in the most literal way. I remember your blood on my lips after you nearly died and I’ve thought of nothing else since. I want to hear you beg for me to break you over and over again. I want for every time I so much as stop to breathe, for you to plead for more.”

"Why can't you do both?"

"Sorry?"

Dipper shifts glaring at the chains this time. "Why can't you do both I mean--" He pauses, flushing. This may be a horrible idea. He's a knight he's supposed to take down dragons, not enable their worst impulses, but Wirt... He really wants to be broken.

"You can heal me right?"

"Well yes, and I would of course I was planning on that with I know the chains must be digging into your wrists--"

"No what I mean is." He swallows. "Well if you can-- then, that way-- You can break me, tear me limb from limb and then fix it, easily. You would have the best of both. Getting to destroy me in every conceivable way." He's reeling from the idea and has to take a moment to collect himself, to convince Wirt.

"My body of course would be just wracked with pleasure, and then my mind from how tenderly you care for me afterwards. You would have the title of not only healing me as you've done before but knowing you were the one who caused those marks. Only you could do that with me willing, only you can demolish me like that. I'd kill anything else for trying. And then providing the best care afterwards, all loving and affectionate, exactly how I think about you. You take better care of what's yours than anyone else ever has and this would be taking care of me, giving me exactly what I want and--" 

He thinks of a way to put him completely at ease, to seal his fate. "If you do then... Maybe I'll even go out to the tavern tomorrow, barely able to walk... I'd get asked about the battle I was in about the beast I fought and I'd tell them all about how strong, and powerful, and domineering it was and then how gently you took care of me after. I'd wear those marks on full display, healed, but still slightly visible. Everyone would know exactly how incredible you are."

Wirt's eyes practically light up and the room goes so hot Dipper starts panting, trying to suck in a deep breath but the air is too thick and he can’t breathe, but it’s fine because suddenly a mouth is on his and it’s searing and why would he ever breathe air when it could have been smoke and steam?

Wirt breaks away and smiles with razor sharp teeth that Dipper can’t wait to feel  _ intimately _ . “That I can do.”


	4. Twilight wished it was this (Werewolf Dipper/Vampire Wirt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's a vampire and Dipper is a werewolf. Their relationship has been steadily growing but every so often Dipper disappears for a week. Wirt finally finds out why and decides to help this time. Not quite abo dynamics but uh no yeah it kinda sorta is I guess.

They’ve been together for long enough that Wirt can tell something’s... off about Dipper. He’s-- it’s not anything major, but there’s a nervousness he doesn’t normally have, not around Wirt at least. He’s hanging out less, speaking less. He’s  **hiding** and Wirt knows it’s not something he did, but he’s also not sure what would cause it.

He hates blaming it on a ‘werewolf’ thing, but what if it is? He’s exhausted every other possibility. The wood is selling fine, meaning Dipper’s cover seems to be intact, his stuff seems to be in general disarray meaning it’s not a lack of projects, he even asked Mabel and she said Dipper was fine, so it has to be something a little... weirder. That’s the only explanation, so Wirt decides to do a little research.

Wirt isn’t exactly active or knowledgeable about the supernatural community, so his “research” consists of a date with microwaved blood and the internet for several hours. (Yeah he knows microwaving it makes it taste weird, but the cold is  _ so _ much worse.) All he finds is mostly a lot about silver bullets and things which again he knows the vampire media is  _ way _ wrong, so he shifts gears. 

Dipper seems to, well, he’s invested more time in hiding his nature than studying it, but he seems to behave more like a wolf than anything supernatural. His magic shifted a bit in that he now seems to have an affinity for more natural magic that he refuses to use, but other than that he’s just... Dipper with a couple wolf-y quirks. No silver allergy or love of eating human flesh. He’s damn near carnivorous, but Wirt isn’t actually sure whether that’s part of the werewolf thing or just a Dipper thing. The lack of cooking the meat suggests the latter, but humans sometimes like things a little more rare and he has to consume so many calories to keep up with his metabolism since he refuses to hunt in wolf form that it just makes sense. Wirt looks into wolves for a while hoping to find something useful, but still… nothing.

* * *

Dipper is panicking. Wirt is worried about him, of course he’s worried about him. Dipper’s been acting like the apocalypse is about to happen and honestly he’d be happier about that!

He’s uh he hates everything about his less than human attributes. He never wanted to be especially strong and having to change his career plans to keep his transformation a secret was a hassle until he learned to love it, to genuinely care for his little business, and that he can deal with. The absolute worst part, even considering the full moons and the occasional bloodthirst,  which Wirt still likes to argue is because he’s not taking care of himself and has nothing to do with being a ‘monster’ , is uh  _ heat _ . Dipper hates it. A whole week or so of hell. He didn’t want this he didn’t ask for this. The knowledge that he’s not an alpha wolf didn’t help his already bruised ego and just pain and discomfort and whining for days and days until he can  _ finally _ unlock the cellar that he shoves himself in as soon as he feels it starting.

Wirt has uh changed things. Dipper’s always been alone previously and will remain alone during, so that’s fine, but now his instincts are screaming at him to show Wirt some weird submission? Beg him to stay with him this time? Ask him to claim him...

Dipper shivers and growls, pulling the jacket tighter. Wirt isn’t a werewolf and if he took a shot at slicing into Dipper’s neck it wouldn’t be whatever his hazy mind says it would be. Wirt has always warned against it, knowing there’s the possibility of Dipper getting hurt, and not knowing how exactly werewolf blood would affect him. He said something about an equal chance of it being poison or like caffeine so they set a strict no biting rule, difficult, but they’ve made it work so far and Dipper isn’t going to tempt him like that, not when Wirt says he smells bad enough already, in a good way, and “irresistible” way. He shivers again and stomps over to add another log to the fire.

* * *

Wirt is too old for this. Why is he sitting here reading up on some fan webpage for an obscure novel when he could easily just go “hey Dipper what’s up?” So he throws the nerves out the window, ignores the voice telling him Dipper will think he’s being stupid or ignore him altogether, and leaves to find him. Wirt is for the first time in centuries giving a fuck about someone in particular meaning they owe him an explanation while he’s trying to  _ help them _ .

By the time he gets to Dipper’s lopsided cabin that’s just _ forever _ away from civilization, he’s determined and any trace of hesitation is gone. He doesn’t bother knocking, just opens the door to Dipper sitting in front of a roaring fire, shivering.

He’s confused immediately. Wirt doesn’t have the ability to produce any warmth on his own, but even he knows it has to be burning up in here. “Mason? What’s wrong? Are you sick?” It has to be a fever, but he’s not even... 

All the blankets Dipper would normally be bundled under have been placed as far away from him as possible and he’s not even on the sofa. He’s sitting directly in front of it, eyes gazing into the fire like he’s hoping he’ll hurt it somehow. He blinks up at Wirt and grimaces, quickly shifting back to stare at the flames. “‘M fine. You can go home.”

His voice is small, mumbled with a weird edge Wirt can’t place. He ignores the comment on leaving and walks over slowly. “Don’t lie to me, you’re clearly not well, what happened. You were fine a couple days ago and I didn’t think werewolves got sick.”

“They don’t.”

“Then why—“

“Just drop it alright!” Dipper draws his knees up to rest his head on. “I don’t need you, I don’t need anything, so please,  _ please _ just go home.” There’s a slight hitch to his voice and Wirt notices the beginning of tears.

“I’d prefer to make sure you’re alright so I’m not leaving, you can’t make me.”

Dipper makes a desperate sound in response and he nearly reconsiders, but Wirt stands his ground, not really meaning to slip into that tone he uses when using his not-quite-mind-control persuasive ability on humans. He’s not using it or anything, but there’s a tone… A deeper inflection that goes past regular speech. “ **_Tell me_ ** ”

Dipper growls and curls up even further in on himself, startled at the sound. “It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing Dipper!”

“It’s just my stupid wolf biology, okay? Not a big deal... just let me wallow in misery.”

Wirt laughs. “Hey I’m the dramatic one, remember? Quit stealing my lines, you deliver them better and we can’t have that.” He’s trying to cheer him up, just a little, but Dipper just sighs.

“There’s nothing you can do, and I appreciate you wanting to help,  _ really _ , but it’s embarrassing and dumb so just let me get through this.”

Wirt isn’t sure why that’s when it clicks, something about embarrassing biological stuff reminds him of one webpage he’d disregarded entirely for well no reason other than he figured it would’ve come up by now. “Wait a minute wolf biology.. Are you—“

“ _ Stop _ ” He sounds absolutely wrecked and Wirt is speechless.

Dipper runs a hand down his face. “Yeah, congrats I’m not only having  _ that, _ but I’m a fucking omega, weak as hell and even more dumb. Now please leave me alone. Maybe you could throw painkillers at me through the door before my metabolism burns through the effects, wanna try?”

His breathing is rough and shuddering, switching between sobs and shivers. Wirt crosses the room, grabs the blankets and pillows scattered haphazardly throughout the room and piles them all on the couch. He must’ve spread them out on purpose, trying to keep himself from putting them in one place, using the fire when that isn’t going to do a thing without physical contact, and worst off, all this is combined with his already frightening lack of eating enough. No wonder he looks like a wreck.

Wirt contemplates asking Dipper to join him but he’ll just say no, so he picks DIpper off the floor, cradling him to his chest, and deposits them both on the sofa amidst the nest of blankets and pillows. He doesn’t let go either, in fact, Wirt wraps himself as securely as he can around Dipper, both to keep him from running off and to satisfy his probably screaming instincts.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Dipper tries a halfhearted attempt to break out of his hold. “It’s stupid and I can take care of it.”

“Well I think by definition that’s impossible.” He chuckles but Dipper just tries to push him away. He’s struggling, but Wirt knows without drinking fresh human blood in, uh, well  _ ever _ , a werewolf, even one as starved and tired as Dipper, should be able to break through his hold with ease. Wirt would let him go immediately if he really wanted him to, but he doesn’t. He needs someone to lean on, but he won’t let himself, so fine, Wirt doesn’t mind being a little stubborn and insistent. “Mason I know you don’t like this and I’ll leave if you want, but I could do something at least, I’m not sure.. it wouldn’t work the same way, but I can figure it out. I’m a lot cleverer than I look.”

“I  _ know _ . Ugh it’s just horrible Wirt, not at all what you’d think. You’d figure it’d be a week of inconsequential like just uhm wanting~ but no it’s just pain and  _ jeez _ Wirt I’m so hungry I can’t even think afterwards and during is just a haze of pain and..” Dipper sniffles, finally relaxing into Wirt’s hold which he uses as a signal to shift to a more comfortable position. He runs his hands lightly up and down Dipper’s sides, no longer restraining him. 

“It’s like total abandonment... like no one could ever even want to talk to you ever again let alone— and I don’t want you to see me like that. I don’t want anyone to see me like that and I swear if someone even...” He trails off and presses his face into Wirt’s chest, inhaling deeply and a laugh bubbles up from his chest that easily shifts to a sob.

Wirt runs his hands gently through Dipper’s hair and waits, processing. He’s spent the past few alone? Wirt didn’t even know that was an option, it probably shouldn’t be, but if the way Wirt found him on the full moon was any indication, he probably has himself thoroughly bound and chained up somewhere and with wolves being social creatures...  _ oh Dipper. _

"Shhh, hey it's okay-"

"No it's not okay! It's not fine that more often than not I can't even keep my thoughts in order. And how fucked up is that I'm sitting here talking to a vampire about impulse control. You've been dealing with it for longer than I can even comprehend and here I am complaining."

Wirt can't help but laugh at the idea. He tries to stay serious for Dipper's sake but the idea of him. "I don't know how on Earth you got the idea that I'm 'dealing with it' but I have no clue what I'm doing. I had to move out in the woods even after decades of being clean, like you said, just to make sure I don't hurt anyone. You've been doing this for what a few months at most, and you haven't hurt a single person, from what I understand you haven't gone hunting once which I kinda want to strangle you for, but hey it's your decision, and you just-- Wolves have packs, but you've been  _ by yourself _ , but what do I know. I've watched the rise and fall of some of the greatest people in history but take my opinion with a grain of salt. You must know better than me."

"S-shut up." Dipper leans back and wipes a couple of the tears away, smiling. "How can you sit there, compliment me, and then call me stupid in the same breath? You're terrible at comforting people." He punches Wirt at what would be full force for a human, but tame for them. Wirt just laughs and moves down to kiss his collarbone.

"Well, I never claimed to be any good at that, but you're no good either. Shame on you, leaving me to assume you were mad at me or something."

"No, what? Never!" The denial is there, but something else as well... You don't live as long as Wirt has and not pick up on subtleties like that. Just out of boredom if nothing else, and Dipper is-- hs voice is strained, nervous again. Wirt can feel the heat radiating off him like always. He can feel the heat off any living creature but Dipper is like a roaring fire and he loves every second of feeling. It's cozy, cuddling up with him like this, but right now it's warmer near his face and Wirt grins at the blush.

He works his way up, kissing from Dipper's collarbone to his neck stopping just shy of where his pulse is strongest, kisses getting more open and wet until he's basically licking just under his jaw. Dipper knew what he was getting into the moment he decided to kiss a vampire, he could've backed out at any time, so Wirt does what he wants, his hope is that gently giving in to his own desires, the harmless ones anyway, might help Dipper? Show him that this is fine, and he can indulge every once in a while. It's not like he's hurting anyone, he just needs some contact which Wirt is more than happy to provide.

Wirt inhales deeply. "Fuck Mason You have no right to go around tempting me like this..."

Dipper doesn't react how he expected. Wirt hears a faint high pitched noise that has to be Dipper, but it doesn't sound like anything he's heard-- Wirt watches, transfixed as Dipper tilts his head as far as he seems to be able. almost like.. an invitation? Now? Here? Like this? They've talked about not doing anything until they're sure, but Dipper seems to be ready right now, and while Wirt is in control of his impulses, shoving it right there with a clear take it is more than a little difficult to say no to... He clears his throat and swallows, suddenly very aware of the fangs in his mouth and how close Dipper is andwilling, how hungry he is...

It takes everything in him to ignore how much his mouth is watering, how much he wants but he has to ask. "Mason? A-are you sure? I'm not misinterpreting, right but uhm.."

"You said my blood would more than likely be okay and I  _ please  _ I need.. I'm not sure it's so weird... I've never...But I know I just I  _ need  _ you to bite me,  _ please  _ Wirt I'll be so good. You want me, right?"

His response is quicker than breathing, literally since he doesn’t have to inhale. "More than anything."

"Then what are waiting for? I said it was fine, you said it was fine, my whole everything is fucking  _ screaming  _ that I need this.. Wirt  _ please _ ."

"Mason." Wirt licks his lips slowly, thinking, processing a million things at once and trying to determine the best course of action. He wants this, no poison (he should've been able to smell a second ago if there would be any adverse effects), Dipper has accelerated healing, meaning a couple punctures and some blood loss shouldn't affect him that much, plus Dipper just asked him to, and the little he knows about this whole thing from a wolf documentary years ago means him biting down would not only help Dipper feel better going through this, but it would solidify him as.. Dipper might even-- 

Wirt goes dizzy at the thoughts.  Maybe he might get those benefits? He tries not to be a horrible person but the idea of Dipper saying that he's his... Well, he's not a wolf so it may not even work like that, but scenting him had Dipper go from upset to needy in no time at all, so maybe he can fill in? Wirt can do his best, but if he bites down right now he'll be committing to this, maybe for life? He can't remember if wolves.. let alone werewolves.. Would it hurt Dipper if he left at some point? The bigger question is: does he ever plan on leaving?

Wirt has spent centuries moving from place to place, missing out on making history in favor of finding somewhere quiet to exist, but Dipper... He brought him into civilization, he showed him warmth and a way to live, not just get by for as long as possible and, yeah, he's staying. Even knowing it's going to hurt like hell at the end of things, Wirt's in for better or worse.

Mind made up, he leans back down, pausing just shy of making contact. He watches Dipper tense. Wirt may be ready, but hearing Dipper say what he did... He leans back instead, a rush going through him at the way Dipper leans to follow. "Just how much do you want this? I could easily walk out of that door right now, find a nice book to curl up with, I might be inclined to do so unless you uh tell me how much you want me here because I'm not sure..."

Dipper’s jaw drops and he looks panicked for a split second before collecting himself. He takes a deep breath and smiles on the exhale. “Good one Wirt.” He laughs nervously and presses closer, but Wirt just leans back.

“Come on man. What do you want me to do, like  _ beg  _ or something?” He’s laughing until Wirt’s expression registers. A quirked eyebrow and a lopsided grin. “You want me to— But  _ you  _ wanted this, you  _ want  _ this.”

“Sure I want to... But I’ve wanted a lot of things, and I’m pretty used to not getting what I want. You, however,  _ need  _ this, so yeah you’re on quite the time limit if your temperature is any indication. Better hurry.”

Dipper’s jaw drops for only a moment before it’s clenched. “So that’s how you wanna play, huh? Well, someone told me I’m irresistible, so you know what fuck it, fine. I’ll make you regret doubting me.”

“I’d never doubt you Mason I know exactly what you're capable of... and that? That’s what  _ I _ need.” Wirt lifts Dipper’s hand and kisses it, looking at him the entire time, even as he kisses each knuckle gently, before releasing him. 

Dipper smiles, one side of his mouth quirked up and his eyes still lingering on his hand. He nods once and his eyes flash with something. Wirt would call it a trick of the firelight and it must be, nothing has eyes that color, and they’re back to brown in an instant, he must have imagined... Not that that thought ever finishes, not while Dipper makes his first move.

He takes another breath. The funny thing about all this is that this feels more natural than anything else... not that he’ll ever let Wirt know that, not when he has a sneaking suspicion he already knows. Wirt is always trying to get him to listen to his instincts, those impulses he loathes, but maybe actually is starting to get accustomed to? Well, when they fall in line with what he already wants, anyway. Him wanting Wirt to bite him... sure it’s another dumb stupid horrible part of what he is now, but also Dipper is pretty damn sure he would’ve liked it regardless, so he can think about himself as any normal slightly kinky boyfriend asking his even more kinky boyfriend to do something pleasurable and not two monsters about to make a couch look like a crime scene... Oh who’s he kidding he’s this fucking close to heat  _ who the hell cares why he wants it. _

Speaking of which, Dipper can feel his temperature rising steadily along with his sensitivity. Just the idea of Wirt biting him earlier... It’s like very cell in his body suddenly gained sentience and decided the first thing to do was scream “put your neck into his mouth if you have to, just do it”

He’s always wanted to know what it would feel like, maybe read a romance novel or two and been a little curious about how accurate it is. Not ever before he met Wirt, but the idea of those fangs inside him and feeling Wirt moan at the taste of his...

Dipper shakes his head and readjusts. Jeez he hasn’t even gotten touched yet and he’s already hard... He sets his jaw in determination. Begging, right, of course, feels like the most natural thing to do considering how desperately he wants this, but he needs to play his cards right. He wants Wirt to lose, not him. Dipper may be the one begging, but he’ll be completely in control as always.

He’s already still half in Wirt’s lap so he grabs his shoulders, digging in enough to leave a mark and surprised at the thrill of pride in him from the thought. He brings his legs up to wrap around Wirt’s waist. Leaving him a millimeter away in most spots and a little closer in others.

Dipper for the first time thanks the fact that he can literally growl now and drops his voice to that timbre, just the tones, not an actual growl, he’s in control, not just the monster he was turned into, he’s a guy just a normal guy hanging out and doing kinky shit that’s all. He brings a hand up to trace down Wirt’s face with feather light caresses, a stark contrast to the bruises on his shoulders. “Beautiful.” He pauses, letting the silence drag out. Wirt may have expected a needy sort of ramble but Dipper has always been in control of his instincts and this? Piece of cake compared to some of the other impulses.

“I need you Wirt. You already know that of course, but even without this stupid thing I’d need you. I was by myself before this and you’re still the only one who knows what I am you know, and wow, this is gonna sound cliche. Not all of us can be poets I guess, wouldn’t wanna steal your thunder.” Dipper winks playfully and drags his canines across his lip, smiling slightly at the intake of breath he can feel as close as they are.

“People always— I’ve read poetry, never liked it until yours, but there’s I’ve always noticed this weird fixation on the sun and always struck me as odd because I’ve always just sorta like avoided the sun? People in general do I think. That’s why we have indoors and sunglasses and sunscreen and hide in the shade in the summer. But then, when I started dating a vampire it came up again because now it’s definitely to be avoided and I think I’m nocturnal anyways?” 

He shrugs. “Still not sure if that’s the transformation or just me but uh I sorta you remind me of the sun in a way? I know you can’t exactly see it anymore, not directly, but it’s that consistency, I think. The moon changes on a whim, waxes and wanes, disappears... but the sun? It’s comfortable with what it is, it doesn’t mind being boring in favor of being dependable, it’s there even when you don’t notice...”

Dipper takes a breath, avoiding Wirt’s expression to calm his nerves. “Wirt, you’ve always been there for me even when I’m being stupid. Just now, you came all the way here because I’d been acting kind of weird and you didn’t leave, you didn’t just run the other way... I can depend on you and that’s so important to me. Even before all this I was running around searching for the supernatural and to have someone to count on? To come home to? A person who shines brightly but not with anything to prove. I could find you in any room from that air of comfort alone, and you may not produce any warmth but you warm me up just fine and uhh... I’d really like for you to warm me up in a few other ways...”

Dipper shifts his hand from Wirt’s face to trail down his abdomen, dragging his nails down down, pressing hard enough to feel through the shirt, until he reaches the waistband. He ignores Wirt’s hitched breath and does the same motion on his back the opposite way coming to rest on his shoulders. “I’d love for you to put that strength of yours to good use... You’ve always gone easy on me, but I wanna see what you can really do. please Wirt I’ll be perfect for you and all you have to do is take me. It’s a gift really, I’m yours. A whole week, can you imagine? A seven day stretch of you stretching me open.” 

Dipper does quick finger guns and laughs. “No, I’ll stop, but please Wirt I  _ need _ . I— fuck I need you. I  _ want  _ you. Always, not just because of this. I’ve wanted to feel those fangs in me from the first time we kissed and now it’s unbearable, that desire. It’s heating up and burning me alive just from sitting this close and I want to be yours,  _ make me yours _ .” He can feel the control slipping quickly, easily as time passes. He doesn’t have much left. “You’re mine. I could ask you for anything and you’d do it I know, but I want you to mark me? I think? I-I want to mark you even though I know I shouldn’t, so please just— I want you inside me, I want you to stay right there and not move for the next however fucking long I’m out of my mind. I want to feel my blood leaving me as you lick every drop of it from all over, bite me everywhere.  _ God _ can you imagine? Wirt I wanna wake up to this whole couch painted in  _ red _ . I’ll heal, you can do whatever you want, truly let go in a way I bet you haven’t in ages...”

Dipper punctuates his thought by shaking off the heavy discomfort of giving in to his impulses, getting weaker by the second. He's fading fast with Wirt here, faster than normal and he knows he doesn't have long before the pain hits. Might as well make the most of it...

His hands shift into claws with a quick flick of the wrist, one he usually prevents at all costs, but well it's not like he plans on using them against someone else... He brings them up and trails along his neck, not breaking skin, yet.

"You know, I'd rather you just do it yourself, but I don't mind giving you a little... push."

Wirt's gaze is fixed and he's inhumanly still. Having apparently given up on breathing or blinking, things he doesn't need, but keeps up unless he's distracted and Dipper suppresses a smile. A train could probably hit Wirt right now and he wouldn't even flinch.  _ Good _ . He's right where Dipper wants him. 

He moves his hand back to the side and for once Wirt's eyes don't follow, they're locked on Dipper's jugular and he looks every bit the predator that he really is. He licks his lips slowly and Dipper's heart rate triples. _ Even better. _

Anyone sensible might accuse Dipper of having a death wish, or being just a huge idiot for doing everything in his power to get a vampire, an admittedly hungry one no less, to bite him, but Dipper's done his research. Uh, many lonely nights of research and he should be able to handle it even if things get a little more frenzied than he's ready for. And Wirt said he would help.

Wirt said he wanted Dipper to give into his instincts. Wirt decided not to leave when he found out exactly why Dipper's been acting so weird. Wirt walked into a cabin knowing there was a needy omega about to go into heat, so Dipper thinks it's fair for him to demand what he wants for the next little while. If Wirt hates him after, well, Dipper gets to say 'I told you so' and move on, he'll be fine.  _ He won't be fine _ . If Wirt doesn't hate him, which is far more likely... Dipper shudders. 

He meets Wirt's eyes as much as he's able, shifting his hips forward in a way that makes both him and his instincts pleased all at once, finally in agreement. Wirt's small gasp is the only sound in the room other than Dipper's heartbeat.

  
" _ Bite me _ . Put those fangs to good use. You don't use them anywhere else and I know you've been dying to do this~ You think I haven't noticed you staring when I'm not looking? Holding your breath every so often even when you’re supposed to appear human? You've been denying  _ yourself _ ,  _ me _ , the fucking  _ universe  _ for far too long. I'm yours, all yours..." His eyes flash that odd orange/red/gold again and his voice drops back into a growl. "But if you don't bite and then fuck me in that order in about two seconds, well... As far as I'm concerned, I gave you an out. I asked if you were okay. You could have left at any time, meaning you promised to be mine for the next uh.. roughly 170 hours so that means all of you... your dick, those sinful lips of yours, that hair I plan on absolutely wrecking... every inch of you belongs to me for the next little while and I have plans so you might as well get started."


End file.
